User blog:SPARTAN 119/Yuuji Kazami (Grisaia series) vs Pino Savonorola (Gunslinger Girl)
=Yuuji Kazami (Grisaia series) vs Pino Savonorola (Gunslinger Girl)= Yuuji Kazami, the former child soldier turned special forces who foiled a plot to deploy a nuclear weapon against Tokyo VS Pino Savonorola, the Italian terrorist assassin who fought on even terms with a combat cyborg. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Combatants= Yuuji Kazami Yuuji Kazami is a the main character of the visual novels and later anime Grisaia no Kajitsu, Grisaia no Meikyuu, and Grisaia no Rakuen. Yuuji was born some time in the late 1990s to an ordinary Japanese couple. During his childhood, Yuuji was constantly overshadowed by his highly intelligent child prodigy older sister, Kazuki, who was a professional artist even in her childhood. Yuuji's parents doted on his sister, while neglecting Yuuji. The only member of his family who showed Yuuji kindness was Kazuki herself. Yuuji's already troubled life turned for the worst when Kazuki was killed in a bus accident, and Yuuji's father descended into alcoholism. During this period, Yuuji and his mother were regularly abused by his father, forcing them to flee from their home. After leaving, Yuuji felt some small degree of peace, and his mother even started showing him the affection she never had in his early childhood. All this ended, however, when Yuuji's father found them and attempted to rape his mother. Yuuji struck his father of the head with a glass bottle, killing him. Shortly afterwards, his mother committed suicide. Yuuji was taken in by a former buyer of his sister's work, a foreigner named Heath Oslo. Heath initially forced Yuuji to dress as his sister, wearing a wig and girl's clothing, but never actually sexually assaulted him. One of Heath's associates, however, was attempted to do so, forcing Yuuji to kill for the second time. When Yuuji proved for the second time that he could kill a grown man at only about ten years of age, Heath Oslo showed a darker side, and sent Yuuji off the foreign school, actually a terrorist training camp, where Yuuji was trained alongside other kidnapped children as a child soldier. At the camp, Yuuji proved himself to have a natural talent for marksmanship. Here, Yuuji befriended a fellow child soldier, a girl known as "Marlin". For his "final exam" at the training camp, Olso forced "Marlin" and Yuuji to fight to the death. Yuuji, however, refused to kill his friend, only to be brutally beaten by her, but survived. Oslo allowed Yuuji to attempt a second test, to assassinate an important member of the International Criminal Court in Canada. Yuuji succeeded, and later assassinated several other people in countries including the United States, France, and Japan during his teenage years. Yuuji was rescued from Olso's terrorist group when a joint US-JSDF force attacks the mansion where Yuuji was imprisoned. Yuuji was taken in by an expert sniper in a Japanese-American joint-counter terror unit CIRS, a woman named Asako Kusakabe, who, recognizing Yuuji's talents, trained him further in marksmanship, close combat, and other military skills. At the same time, Yuuji came to know Kusakabe as "Master", and became close to her. Yuuji also became close to Asako's friend and colleague, Julia Bardera, a half-Japanese, half-German agent, who later became Yuuji's handler at the agency. After Asako declines in health, Yuuji falsifies his age, with Julia's (reluctant) help, and joins the military in his late teens, and is tranferred to train with the US Marines, where he once again proves himself an expert shot. In spite of his young age, Yuuji quickly proved to be an expert sniper and a deadly close combatant, earning him to the serial number "9029", which is reserved for the deadliest agent in the unit. After the unit aided Canadian authorities in stopping a terrorist plot at the Vancouver International Airport, Yuuji, now 17, is placed on leave, where he states that the one thing he wishes to do is attempt to live a normal life. Towards this end, Yuuji is enrolled in at Mihama Academy, a boarding school for a year, while remaining on call in case of emergency. At the academy, Yuuji quickly discovers it is no ordinary school, a fact first hinted at when he discovers that he has only five classmates, all girls: Amane Suou, Yumiko Sakaki, Michiru Matsushima, Irisu Makina, and Sachi Komine. Yuuji discovers the school was originally used as a "dumping ground" for a Yumiko, who was considered a "failure as an heir" by her rich father, and the other six were also placed there as they were considered to be "problem children" or "psychologically troubled". During his time their, Yuuji befriends all five girls, and helps them overcome their past traumas, and even rescues them from a sociopathic hostage taker. Yuuji become intimate with Amane during this period. Shortly afterwards, Yuuji is returned to duty when Heath Oslo returned to Japan, first being sighted attacking a Japanese Coast Guard vessel with a rocket launcher. Oslo sends a clone of Yuuji to attack a foreign embassy in Tokyo, framing him for the attack. Oslo also places nuclear weapons in Tokyo, threatening to destroy the city if both Yuuji and the advanced supercomputer Thanatos, are handed over to him. Yuuji is imprisoned by the Japanese government, but transferred in a convoy that is attacked by Oslo. Olso's plans, however, are foiled by Thanatos, who its is revealed is actually Yuuji's sister, Kazuki, who was in fact still alive an interfaced with the computer, as well as Yuuji's friends from Mihama academy, and his old buddies from his days with the Marine Corps. Against all odds, this ragtag band escape with Yuuji and, as well as rescuing Kazuki. Unfortunately, it is discovered Oslo rigged Yuuji with a nuclear weapons in a bracelet. After Yuuji's rescue, the JSDF disarm the two nukes in Tokyo, and Yuuji goes to deal with Oslo alone on his base of operations, an aircraft carrier belonging to Oslo's PMC, the Tartaros. Yuuji eliminates many of Oslo's guards on the Tartaros, and fights a duel against his clone, product of Oslo's super-soldier program- the original reason Yuuji and the other child soldiers were kidnapped was to create cloned super soldiers. After eliminating the clone, Yuuji faces Oslo himself, who attacks Yuuji with a katana that originally belonged to Asako, quickly proving to be a skilled swordsman. Yuuji fights him armed only with a combat knife, but the knife is destroyed and Yuuji is impaled on Olso's sword. In spite of this, Yuuji manages to grab a pen from Oslo's desk and stabs it into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Yuuji manages to remove the nuclear bracelet and escape the carrier before the bomb destroys the ship. Two years later, Yuuji is reunited with his friends and sister, who escaped to an island in the Pacific. Pino Savonorola Pinocchio "Pino" Savonorola was an incredible assasin, brought up and trained by his foster father, Italian separatist terrorist Christiano Savonorola. He was found by Christiano and John Doe, a former CIA agent, as they searched and eliminated the Polacco family and it's residence. Pinocchio was found hidden in a cellar, and assumed to be some sort of merchandise. Pino's name, contrary to what one might expect, has less to do with a prominent nose, and more to do with his puppet-like following of Christiano's orders. Pinocchio was trained heavily, and committed his first assassination at the age of 10, though he committed several high-priority murders throughout his life. His first assassination forced him to kill a little girl who witnessed his actions, which ultimately resulted in him being unable to harm young girls again. Pinocchio engages in combat against Social Welfare Agency cyborg Triela Hartmann twice. The first, in Montalcino, results in Pinocchio knocking Triela out as well as disarming her of her weapon, a SiG Sauer P230 given to her by her "handler" Victor "Hilshire" Hartmann. However, because of his past, he is unable to kill Triela and leaves the scene. Later on, Triela and Pinocchio fight each other again later in the series, fighting first with firearms, then in a knife fight, and finally in unarmed combat. In the end, Pino and Triela both strike each other at the same time. Pino manages to put out Triela's eye by stabbing her with his father's car keys, however, Pino is killed when Triela used her cybernetic strength to literally thrust her fingers through his throat. (Modified for Gunslinger Girl Wiki) In combat, Pino prefers using knives over firearms, and is seen to be an accomplished knife fighter, being capable of fighting on even terms with a cyborg in spite of being a normal human. Pino is, in spite of his preference for knives, also a proficient in the use of handguns, as well as submachine guns and shotguns (seen in his arms cabinet in the anime) and even RPGs (seen using one in flashback chapter in the manga). =Weapons= Knives Bayonet (Yuuji) The Bayonet used by Yuuji is a modern "knife bayonet" intended to double as a combat knife. As Yuuji does not usually carry an assault rifle, he uses it as a knife, and is a highly skilled knife fighter and close combatant, at one point killing several armed enemies with only his knife. The weapon has about 12 inches long with a 7-inch blade. Smith and Wesson HRT Combat Survival (Pino) The Smith and Wesson Hostage Rescue Team series of knives are a series of tactical, combat, and a survival knives design for heavy use. The Combat Survival version is a blade with a partially double-edged blade, with the secondary "false edge" on the top running half way along the length of the 7 inch blade. The weapon has an overall length of 13 inches. The weapon as a slight inward curve, vaguely reminiscent of a kukri. Edge Both weapons are deadly in the right hands, both have the same blade length. However, I must give a slight edge to Pino's HRT Knife simply because of the man behind it- an expert knife fighter who fought against a combat cyborg with superhuman strength twice, and won the first time- although his adversary survived. Handguns Glock 17 (Yuuji) The Glock 17 semi-automatic handgun is the full-sized 9mm variant of the Glock series of handguns. The weapon is, like all Glocks, made mostly of plastic, meaning it has a very light weight. The Glock 17 has a standard magazine with a capacity of 17 rounds and has an effective range of a 50 meters. SIG Sauer P230 (Pino) The SIG Sauer P230 is a combat semi-automatic pistol manufactured by the Swiss arms manufacturer SIG Sauer. The weapon is chambered for .380 ACP and has a magazine of seven rounds. The weapon is similar in appearance and function to the older Walther PPK, and is intended by as backup weapon for police officers, and is used by various police forces in the US, Switzerland, and Japan. The weapon is also used as a backup sidearm by the British SAS. 119's Edge Yuuji's Glock 17 for its more powerful round and larger magazine capacity. Assault Rifles FN SCAR-L (Yuuji) The Fabrique Nationale Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle-Light, or FN SCAR-L, is an assault rifle in 5.56mm NATO designed for US Special Operations Command (SOCOM) by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. The weapon has been accepted and deployed with all branches of US SOCOM. The weapon has a range of up to about 600 meters (assuming full-length barrel), and a rate of fire of 625 RPM. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine. Beretta AR-70 (Pino) The Beretta AR70/90 is a gas operated self-loading assault rifle chambered for the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge, and is the standard issue service rifle of the Italian Armed Forces. The weapon is also designed to be fitted with a rifle grenade, and has grenade sights. The AR series comes in many variants such as the AR90, with a wire folding stock, for use by paratroopers. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine with a rate of fire of 660 rpm and a range of 500 meters 119's Edge Yuuji's SCAR-L for its superior range. Special Weapons M24 Sniper Rifle (Yuuji) The M24 Sniper Weapon System is an American bolt-action sniper rifle derived from the Remington Model 700 for the US Army. The weapon fires a 7.62mm NATO round from a detachable five-round magazine. The weapon has a range of 800 meters, and is equipped with, for the purposes of this match, a 10x magnification scope. RPG-7 (Pino) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon fires an 85mm rocket with an effective range of 200 meters and a maximum range (before the rocket self-destructs) of 920 meters. 119's Edge The RPG-7 is a devastating weapon capable of destroying an enemy behind cover, for instance, however, Yuuji is an expert sniper who once managed to hit a target at a range of 900 meters with a ten centimeter field of fire, shooting through an ventilation grate from a distant lighthouse. For this reason, Yuuji's M24 Sniper Rifle gets the definitive edge. =X-Factors= Explanations Both combatants are highly trained, and can fight on the level of the most elite of special forces. Yuuji Kazami takes a slight edge in experience having trained and killed since childhood. In terms of close combat, Yuuji is an expert knife fighter, but even he has not faced a cyborg with superhuman strength like Pino has. On the other hand Yuuji is an expert sniper, able to hit a target from 900 meters through a ten centimeter gap. In terms of agility and physical strength, both of them are at absolute peak human levels, especially impressive given their young age. =Battle= Alternate end of the final episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (S1) Yuuji Kazami took the shot from 900 meters, landing through the 10 centimeter field of fire, wounding the shotgun-wielding psychopath who presently held the five girls from Mihama Academy captive. But Yuuji's fight was far from over, for, about 200 meters from the lighthouse, stood a blonde-haired young man hired by Heath Oslo. The young man was Pino Savonorola, the adopted son of Christiano Savonorola, and an assassin trained by an ex-CIA agent known as "John Doe". Christiano was a regular customer of Oslo's, who agreed to allow him a discount on several of the illegal arms dealer and manufacturer's latest high-tech weapons, including stealth aircraft for the air force of Christiano's "Padania Valley Republic", and, most notably, a cutting-edge mini-nuclear warhead, a weapon intended as a bargaining chip to gain independence for his republic in northern Italy. All Christiano has to do was lend him Pino's services to eliminate a potential problem by the name of Yuuji Kazami. Pino took aim at the lighthouse with an RPG-7 rocket launcher, just as he was spotted by Yuuji. Realizing he didn't have time to take aim with his sniper rifle, Yuuji ran, abandoning the rifle and sprinted down the spiral staircase down the lighthouse. As he was about a quarter of the way down, the top of the lighthouse exploded. Pieces of brick and concrete fell around Yuuji, though, thankfully, none of them hit him. Yuuji kept running through the cloud of dust, jumping out of door and rolling on the ground, narrowly escaping a second RPG which hit the base of the lighthouse, sending it collapsing in on itself. Lying prone about 20 meters away from the ruins of the lighthouse, Yuuji said, "You son of a bitch, that rifle belonged to Asako!", in reference to the woman who rescued from Olso's grasp, and inspired him to lie about his age and become a soldier at his young age." A hail of 5.56mm rounds flew over Yuuji's head. The one tracer round flew literally less than a foot from the front of his face. Yuuji unslung a SCAR-L assault rifle from his shoulder, and fired on his assailant. The burst missed, but gave him the opportunity to take cover behind a low wall. Yuuji and Pino exchanged fire for several second, before Yuuji was forced to reload. As Yuuji reloaded, Pino sprinted at him and jumped over the wall. Pino lunged at Yuuji with his Smith and Wesson HRT knife, and knocked the rifle out of his hand with a powerful strike. Yuuji jumped backwards, and the slash the knife only barely grazed Yuuji. Yuuji drew his combat knife, a dismounted bayonet, and thrust at Pino, who easily dodged the attack and countered with at thrust aimed at the chest. Yuuji parried the strike, steel grinding against steel. As Yuuji parried, Pino punched him in the jaw with is off hand, followed by a knee to the groin. Yuuji lost balance in the sudden shock and fell over, landing flat on his back, dropping his bayonet. Pino moved in for the kill, knife readied to thrust into his downed foe's chest. Yuuji, however, didn't give him the chance. Yuuji reached into his jacket and pulled out a Glock 17. As Pino was about to lunge at him, Yuuji fired repeatedly. Pino's chest was perforated by seven bullets. The Italian assassin could up blood, before falling to his knees, and then face down on the ground, dead. Yuuji then got up and holstered weapon, before running to Mihama Academy to make sure his friends were OK. WINNER: Yuuji Kazumi Expert's Opinion Yuuji won this battle primarily because of his slightly greater levels of combat experience, his superior weaponry, and most importantly, his expert marksmanship. Pino was tough opponent, particularly in a knife fight, however, in the end, Yuuji's greater X-Factors and weapons were just enough to pull the win. The see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Category:Blog posts